Abstract The FASEB conference: ?Mitochondrial Biogenesis and Dynamics in Health, Disease and Aging? has brought together experts in basic biology and aging to discuss the function of mitochondria since 2007. We propose to organize this successful conference for the 6th time, following the tradition of inviting the leaders in these fields. The meeting will take place in Palm Beach in late May 2017 and will include travel awards for junior faculty and trainees, as well as opportunities for interactions during the meeting. Based on previous meetings, we expect approximately 130 participants. The long-term impact of this conference will be to create collaborative multidisciplinary research efforts that will pave the way for development of novel diagnostics and urgently needed therapeutics for patients with age-related conditions associated with mitochondrial dysfunction.